


【BrightWin】算

by wastherewithmysoul



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWinForever, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastherewithmysoul/pseuds/wastherewithmysoul
Summary: 不管这个世界多么温暖，多么冰冷，他们最后都会在一起......
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	【BrightWin】算

**Author's Note:**

> 都是我编的，和真人没有半毛钱关系！
> 
> 依旧不认为是BE，但有些事不是我觉得，而是你觉得，所以还是提醒大家，可能引起强烈不适感，double dead，有一丝疑虑就不要看！

第二次见面没有了第一次的匆忙，但不变的是Bright的冷漠和Win的局促，冰冷偌大的会议室里，公司高管坐在他们两个对面，

“我有的选吗？”Bright忍着脾气听完所有的叙述，

“没有。”甚至没有看他一眼。

“我不想走这条路，你们有的是人选，公司不差好看的脸。我也没他高。”

对面的眼睛这时候才看过来，

“你也知道公司不差好看的脸，适合的人，一个个早就找上门要求上了。你并不是唯一，给你这个机会是看得起你，别的轮不到你来讨价还价，如果你不识抬举，以后资源也不会给一个不懂得珍惜的人。”

Bright气得刚想站起身，

“Bright，你算清楚了，第八年了，你也就这样，你还有几个八年？”

看Bright虽然怒气未散，也没有站起身，对面的语气缓和了点，

“你要相信公司的眼光，他绝对适合你，你们一定能火，他家里最多只让他玩10年，不可能一直让你走这条路的，只要你们能火，立即安排你做你想做的音乐，BL只是个跳板，帮你们俩以最快的速度建立知名度。你是聪明人，在公司不是第一年了，你知道公司可以提供什么样的资源，只要你们成功了，最好的资源都会给你们。”

话，Bright咬着牙都听下去了，他转过来看着旁边那个人，那句“玩10年”只让他觉得刺耳，他付出一切才爬到现在这个位置，不过只是某些人“玩”的起点，更讽刺的是这个人叫“Win”，他了解过他的背景，人若其名，什么都有了，而他，他的名字“Bright”就像一个笑话，他不知道自己还要在黑暗里走多久。

公司的立场已经很明确了，这次的谈话不是商量，只是传达，他早算到，除了答应，没有别的选择。

嘴上还不松开最后一丝顽固，只是默默的点点头，精明的高管也知道见好就收，接着安排起了之后的工作，自始至终，Win没有说一句话，像一个木头人一样听着旁边的暗流涌动，脸上是有些局促，但也只有局促。没有人问他的意见，就像这里发生的一切都与他无关。

公司对于每一对CP都安排了不同的营业方式，当然不会告诉粉丝，营业方式由专门的团队根据两个人的性格、背景、经历等量身定制，可以说在确定到底是哪两个人组CP前这一切就已经在进行中，那些看似巧合的交集，不经意的互补，观念的差异都在计算之内，为了了解粉丝的想法，也会有专门安插在粉丝团体里的工作人员，定期整合风向，以便满足市场的需求。为让那些不起眼的营业行为被发现，被磕到，一些物料也要由专人按时散出去。一大群人围绕着他们工作，精密计算得失，以保证公司投入的每一分钱都有回报。

公司给他们定的就是养成系CP的营业方式，很适合他们现在的状态，很不熟，但走向美好。虽然Bright不乐意，但是对待工作他还是认真的，面对白纸一张的Win，他慢慢教着Win怎么适应现在的局面，Win也算争气，学得很快，也很努力。镜头前他们越来越熟，越来越火，参加的活动越来越大型，一步步都在公司的计算之中。镜头后，Bright的心墙依旧坚实，私下里他们的话并不多，其实在台上的悄悄话，不过是凑过去演一演，装装样子，如何让粉丝磕上头，他们比谁都清楚。慢慢他们也到了必须让粉丝有更多遐想的阶段，当看见递过来的计划表上出现过夜，吻痕之类的要求时，Bright又一次爆发了，扔下那张纸，摔门离去，这时，他们已经火了，高管对于Bright的态度也不得不多一些忍耐，Win看着对面面色铁青的高管，低头捡起了地上那张纸。

第二天的活动现场图，粉丝就拍到了Win脖子上的类似吻痕的色块，网上顿时热火朝天，Bright把人拖进厕所，不留情面的用手指抹开了化妆师画上去的吻痕，他讨厌这种感觉，不管他愿不愿意，他们都捆绑在一起，只要有一方服从，就等于他也服从，有一方听话，他就无法拒绝计算好的下一步，让一向习惯了独来独往的自己显得如此被动，

“你倒是来者不拒？”

“逢场作戏，你何必认真。”Win淡淡的说，

“谁认真了？！”Bright吼了出来，像被强加了什么罪行一样愤怒，Win被他吼得一愣，Bright就着占了上风的气焰，冷笑着说，

“你这样会露馅的，粉丝盯得很紧的，移位了，消失了，都会很麻烦的，所以......"他一口吸住了Win的脖子，事发突然，Win被惊得全身僵住，脑中一片空白，反而那一处的触感异常清晰，等反应过来要把人推开时，Bright已经松开了口，看着Win涨红的脸，得意的说，

“你好像还挺享受。”把人推到镜子前，手指在还散发着温度的浆红色上滑过，“逢场作戏，那也得敬业地把戏做足了。”

看着Win仓皇逃离的背影，Bright得逞的笑了，转过脸看着镜子里的自己，笑容渐渐失去颜色，变得有些勉强......

“Bright，你这样算什么？”

一些事一旦有了前例，之后就不如之前感受到的那样不能接受。Win的忍耐限度一再的刷新着Bright的认知，当再次被要求出现吻痕时，Win已经会乖乖的把自己的脖子伸到Bright的嘴边，Bright没有想到平时斯斯文文的人会容忍这样的事情发生，感觉自己成了那个被调戏的人，心里的不爽又多了一分。Win越是容忍他，他越是不爽，越想方设法挑战着他的极限。他们在《still2gether》里那个沙发吻后，他明显的感受到了Win下身的不对劲，人前没说什么，之后把人抵在昏暗的化妆室里，一手堵住Win的嘴，一手解开Win的裤子了，握住了Win还没完全软下去的下体，外面的人在叫他们的名字，Win不敢吱声，

“想要了？"

就这样，这是Bright第一次用手帮Win做。射出时，Bright看着Win的眼神，知道他真的受伤了，眼泪流下来时，Bright心疼了，其实有反应的并不只是Win一个。但是越是这样，他越要那么做，好像只有对Win越坏，才能证明他没有迷失，只有让Win讨厌他，知道他皮囊之下的丑陋，才能防止错误的情绪产生。

但后来某天酒后，公司的人把他们推进了同一间房间，公司只是想拍张照片，也没有算到，工作人员离开后，他们真的上了床，而一切的起因不过是Win想帮Bright把勒得他喘不过气的领结摘掉。一个动作的意义可大可小，每个人眼中都不一样，Bright认定那个动作带着致命的诱惑和显而易见的主动，要不然为什么把Win压在身下时，哪怕那样干涩的插入，Win都没有把他推开。

最后的禁地被侵占，也没有什么是不可以的了。Bright也不知道为什么他们可以走到这一步。失算了，亲吻、上床、伤害、冷漠，周而复始，自己已经没有什么可以让那个人害怕的了，反而是他越来越受不了Win的态度，永远像是一片深潭，不管他丢什么进去，都激不起多大的水花，很快又是一片死寂，Win从不要求什么，对他的纵容已到了连Bright自己也看不下去的地步了。

有时他也会不忍心，想对Win好一点，又太怕被发现，最后的效果也别扭得惨不忍睹。他会给他别人没有感受过的照顾，他怎么对他都行，但别人不可以，只是因为Nnevvy的一句玩笑，他就气得和她分了手，怎么也不回头。

在外面应酬，他就算把人得罪光了，也不让那些咸猪手在他眼皮下偷摸Win一下，出来后再借着酒劲，把Win狠狠训一通，怪他不懂保护自己。

看着火了后Win还是自己天天开车上班，他有意无意的说，

“别自己开车了，现在私生饭跟你跟得这么紧，你有的是钱，找个人帮你开就行了。”

Win看着他，眼底沉着笑意，如同可以看穿他随意口吻后的不放心，

“没事，我还能搞定。”

他被看得不好意思了，转过头，

“懒得管你。”

他们终于完美的完成了公司的任务，公司也给他们各自安排了新的bg cp，一切的发展和之前计算好的一样，他们也不用再做那些所谓的营业了，他们却还保持着床上的关系。Win只说是两个人都这么忙，生理的需要也没法解决，既然两个人对彼此床上的表现都不讨厌，又最常见面，那就当是解压，帮彼此一个忙吧。他没有拒绝，甚至带着一丝说不上的庆幸。

纸里包不住火，一天，他把Win压在餐桌上操的时候，被来公寓找哥哥的Mick撞见，没等Bright开口，Win就严肃的对呆在原地的Mick说，

“别说话，出去。”

Win从来没有用这种语气对他说过话，

不知道Win是怎么说服Mick没有说出去的，但从那以后，Mick看Bright的眼神就变了，只要是私下的活动，Mick都紧紧的跟着Win，那双眼睛里曾经的崇拜被替换成满满的防备和厌恶。

出事的那个晚上，Bright正在家里撸猫，突然被Ame狠狠地抓了一把，刚想去追溜走的Ame算账，旁边架子上面放着的Win的玩偶不知怎么的掉了下来，心里突然有点不安，

手机响了起来，看见是Win的号码，赶紧接了起来，听见声音心里才稳住，

“Bright？”Win的声音听起来很累，

“嗯，怎么了？”

“对不起，不能陪你了......”

Bright很疑惑，但是那边没有再说一句话。

一个小时后，他站在还未冰凉僵硬的Win身边，还没从之前那个电话的忙音里清醒过来，

Eed在旁边，眼眶通红，“私生饭跟得太紧了，他不想撞上他们，所以......"

Bright发笑的不等她说完，

“是不是弄错了？”

对方眼睛里的同情不忍，和自己声音里的颤抖都让他无比清楚，没用的。

他没哭，很久很久他都在想一个问题，他为什么要跟他道歉，为什么要在生命的最后一秒打电话给他，为什么要说“对不起”？他不明白，但也只有想着这个点，他才不会乱。

Win走后，他沉寂了一段时间，这是公司的安排，不能立即工作，显得不近人情。之后他的单人行程显得顺理成章，该有的热度有了，也得保持住才行，各方都迫不及待的和他合作，他亲耳听到那些人在背后说，还好更红的那个还好好的，再也不用给两个人的钱了。随着时间的推移，越来越少的人会再提Win的名字，他越来越忙，忙到一年只回家一次，忙到没有时间去思考，忙到没有再陷入一段关系。

再忙，他还是会想起他，

想他时，把家里和Win相关的所有的东西装进曾经嘲笑过的Win的那个全尺寸的抱枕里，抱着那堆东西，一遍一遍的说对不起，眼泪哗哗的流，

“都怪你，把我宠坏了，他们都不是真的喜欢我，我也不喜欢他们。”

“为什么要对我说对不起，应该是我对你说，但我也知道，不管我做什么，你都会原谅我的。”

“Win，我快要被逼疯了。”

......

生气起来会把那包东西扔出去，下定决心要放下，忘记。但又三更半夜不顾身份的趴在垃圾堆里把它们再翻出来，带回家，铺在床上，蜷在里面。

他渐渐明白，扔不干净的，除非把他自己也扔了。

好不容易一点一点开始拆自己的心墙，把自己脆弱的那一面显露给对方时，那个人消失了，只剩自己和这个冷漠的只会算计一切的世界，脆弱的自己反而成了箭靶。因为他而习惯了放纵的轻松，当让他再去把那一块块砖头捡回来，每一块都压的他喘不过气。

而Win离开后的每一天，都像这一块块沉重的砖头，重量在累计，堆砌，他用忙碌去无视它们的存在，但它们从来不会忘了它们属于谁。那些情绪没有了发泄的对象，只能困在自己心里，才知道它们那么锋利伤人。每个晚上，睡不着的他吃着Win吃过的安眠药只希望睡着了或许可以梦见Win。但是，没有，一次也没有，陪伴他的只是睡着后醒来时的窒息感，和下一次希望再一次破灭的失望，他还是一次次做着重复的事，忘了意义，带着侥幸，习惯了麻木。

他再也没有办法去爱那些粉丝，看着他们，他只能看见一个个带走他的人。

只有Win，能包容他随时而来的暴戾，

只有Win，能看清他坚强背后的孤独，

只有Win，不用他说出来，就能知道，就可以满足，

只有Win......

Bright已经记不得是怎么爱上Win的，是眷恋那个吻痕的口感？是迷恋帮他自慰时的满足？还是痴迷上床时那个眼神里的柔软？他的生活一再告诉他，现实的残酷，但是就有这么一个人，闯进来，显得和他的世界那般格格不入。有时也会觉得好笑，自己这么放不下，可似乎Win从来没有对他说过，喜欢或是爱，又是什么让他这么自信，Win是爱他的，每次想起都觉得疼。

他不能任性，他还有家人要照顾，工作要去做，梦想要实现，他也知道Win一定希望他好好活着，这些他都明白，利害得失他算得清楚。

日子一天天的过去，每天太阳照常升起。

他也成了那个人若其名的Bright，拥有了一个艺人能拥有的所有光环，谈起他，大家口中尽是褒奖，他的所有行为都可以被包容，都可以被理解成对的意思，所有人都爱他，见到他，见不到他，都要以最大的声音和最剧烈的动作告诉他，他们爱他。

一天晚上，他和下一部戏的导演在一个高档的会所谈合作，谈的很顺利，喝了很多，送走导演，在停车场等代驾时看见了一个熟悉的身影，身体快于头脑，一把把人拉住，

“Win！”

转过来的人脸，先是一惊，然后带着冷笑，

“Bright，你还算有心。”

Bright收回了手，“Mick，好久不见。”

Mick已经比他高了，眉眼间都是Win的痕迹，让他忍不住多和他说一句话，却选了那一句，

“还恨我？”

Mick收住了脸上的笑意，

“Opas-iamkajorn家族的人不会恨，”

凑近的脸让Bright一阵恍惚，

“也不用我们恨，Bright，你能原谅你自己么？”

他忘了自己是怎么离开停车场，开车，逃离，

Mick的话成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，没错，他没有原谅过自己，从来没有。

他算到他迟早会离开他，但没有算到会以这种方式，

没有算到他会爱上他，

没有算到过去了那么多年，他还是忘不了他。

没有算到，他真的可以为了他去死。

他终于什么都有了，但他什么都不想要了，算不动了，顾不上了。在那些应该被计算的得失被整齐罗列之前，油门已经踩到了底，

手松开方向盘的时候，他看见了坐在副驾驶上的Win，原来只有这样才愿意出来见他一面，他竟然笑了，那张永远不会着急的脸，第一次有了情绪，

"别松手，踩刹车呀。Bright，Bright，求你了。”

Bright伸手去摸了摸接触不到的脸，没关系，很快就能摸到了，

“别以为我会这样轻易的放过你，死也不行。”

Win叹了口气，眼睛里的忧伤带给Bright的心疼盖过了一声巨响后身体的撕裂。

好安静。这才是你的世界该有的样子吧。

Bright抓住Win伸过来的手，站起了身，迫不及待的，吻上了以前触手可及却从未好好珍惜的嘴唇，

“Win，对不起。”

Win还是那样熟悉地向他微笑，让他轻易可以忘了自己对他有多么的不好，

“算了，都不重要了，走吧。”

“好。”

不知道要去哪里，但哪里都好，只要你还在......

完结


End file.
